Changes
by randomlass
Summary: Because change is difficult sometimes. Drabble. Contains hints of Honey x Reiko. Friendship fluff!


I was reading through some of my old oneshots/drabbles and I ran across my Ninja Turtles drabble _Desire_ and it inspired me to write this, a little oneshot with Honey and Mori reflecting on the idea of love and its changes. Sadly, the only person in love in this ficlet is Honey due to the only pairing being Honey x Reiko. There's probably a little OOCness in here too.

**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.

**Summery:** Because change is difficult sometimes. Drabble. Contains hints of Honey x Reiko. Friendship fluff!

* * *

**Changes:**

_Because sometimes change can be one of the most difficult obstacles to understand. _

"I really like her, Takashi."

Which was the confusing part for Honey. The small host could easily handle a girl liking him; after all, this was how it all started, with Reiko liking him. However, he had never had feelings like this toward anyone. He loved a lot of things in the non-romantic sort of way, be it either people or objects. When it came to the butterflies that would flutter in his tummy whenever the ebony haired girl was near the Lolita Type had no clue what to do.

Hugging Usa-chan tightly to his chest, Honey repeated, "I really like her."

And he felt horrible for it.

Mori sat next to Honey, understanding what his cousin was saying. He was happy for his older cousin, honestly happy, but at the same time he felt a pang of sadness. The two of them had been inseparable since before either of them could remember, they were the best of friends and no one could picture one without the other.

Sort of like Hikaru and Kaoru, except more open.

But, love had a way of changing things and Mori knew that Honey probably wanted nothing more then having him feel the same way.

"Mitsukuni," Honey looked up, staring up at Mori, his light brown eyes confused, "I'm happy for you."

Mori always talked more when no one else was around and he always knew what to say to make Honey feel better.

However, today it seemed to make the lump in the blonde's throat grow. He was scared that he was going to lose the person who had been through thick and thin with him. He was also scared that Mori would be lonely.

Honey's grip on Usa-chan loosened slightly as sudden feel of determination overwhelmed him. He wouldn't let Mori become lonely, the two had been through too much together.

"Thank you, Takashi," Honey smiled up at his taller cousin.

Mori nodded in reply, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips.

Honey had found someone for him to love, even if it had a rocky start and the oldest host didn't realize it was love yet.

It was something that Mori had wished for his cousin to have for the longest time, even if it risked the chance of a broken heart. It was a relief that Reiko wasn't completely clueless to her emotions toward his cousin, Mori had decided not too long ago. She could be like Haruhi, oblivious to the emotions of love that were reflected toward her along with not realizing that she was in love herself.

Yes, she had a creepy hobby and there was a point in time where Mori wanted nothing more then to shake some sense into her, but she was a good person.

Honey thought so anyways.

The blonde's grip on the pink rabbit tightened again, his eyes glued to the clock that hung on the wall.

_11:11_

He shut his eyes, and he made a wish.

_I wish that soon, Takashi will feel the same way toward someone as I do Reiko-chan. _

He opened his eyes.

He hoped that day would be soon.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Constructive Criticism welcomed!_

It's not my best work, and it might be a bit confusing, but I still like it. I love Mori and Honey, even if they don't get the spot light a lot of the time.

This drabble isn't a prequel in any way to _Repunzel_, but after I complete it, I might come back and do a continuation to this piece with Honey's wish coming true.

This is also sort of a congratulations fic to my friend (sometimes we call her Haruhi) who is officially dating the guy I honestly feel is perfect for her (sometimes we call him Mori). She often keeps an eye on the clock waiting for it to reach _11:11_ and she'll force everyone to stop what they're doing and make a wish. Lol.


End file.
